Opposites Attract
by hyper-writer14
Summary: Shigure tricks Kyo into going to Hatori's house for no apparent reason one winter night, & a blizzard breaks out. Trapped in a house with a sick Haru and confused Hatori for who knows how long, what will happen to everyone's favourite kitty!
1. Blizzard

**I like what Shigure does to Kyo. –snickers- I love my job. So fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Opposites Attract as much as I do! Note: Review! breaks out in song I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia, the Bible of none of the above, on a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin, no one ever died for my sins in hell as far as I can tell, at least the ones I got away with! And there's nothing wrong with me, this is how I'm sp'osed to be, in a land of make believe that don't believe in me! ends**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, why would I be on this site if I owned Furuba? I mean honestly people, open your eyes!**

Kyo was walking through the Main House, warily looking from side to side, uneasy of the hidden eyes. As soon as night fell Shigure just 'suddenly' remembered that he had something important to tell Hatori, but 'somehow' his cell phone and every other form of communication in the house had 'mysteriously' busted spontaneously. So he had picked the oddball of the bunch and sent Kyo to tell Hatori. But now that he thought about it, Shigure had never told him what to say to Hatori!

Kyo dropped his head, but didn't stop walking – one had to keep moving when they were in this place. He decided that he'd better just go see Hatori and see if he could straighten everything out with Shigure. Maybe by then everything would be 'miraculously' fixed. Oh boy, then that dog would be in so much shit from him.

Kyo bumped into a door and looked up in surprise; he'd actually made it to Hatori's house without getting assassinated! Wow, this was some sort of new world record! He opened the door, shuddering when it gave a loud creak. This place was uberscary at night, let alone day. But he'd rather be in the creepy house than out in the freezing winter night air.

"Um, Hatori?" Kyo's voice fell flat against the walls, making him get more shivers. "Houston, there appears to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere." Kyo covered his mouth with his hands to make a mock walkie-talkie. "Where is everybody?"

CRASH! Kyo followed the sound of a struggling body and the yells of another person trying to detain the struggling person to a room. There he saw Hatori sitting on Haru's knees, trying to inject the thrashing boy with something. He was yelling something at him, but Haru seemed to give no notice. Apparently his only goal at the moment was to get the hell away from Hatori, get the hell far, far away.

"Haru, calm down! You need to rest, if you don't you're going to fall down in the middle of the street somewhere! The last thing we need is for you to transform in public!" Hatori finally grasped a flailing arm and held it steady and with great precision got the needle in the side of the shoulder. He drained the needle's contents into Haru's bloodstream, and almost instantly the bi-coloured teen collapsed. Hatori wiped his forehead, which had begun to bead with sweat. He mumbled "Glad that's over" to himself.

"What was wrong with Haru?" Hatori jumped when he heard Kyo's voice. Kyo had witnessed all of the latest happenings with much interest, and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh Kyo, it's just you. What do you need?" Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. The red haired boy had scared Hatori beyond belief.

"What's wrong with Haru?"

"Hm? Oh, he's come down with a fever and he wanted to go wander around town. Of course you know him, and he'd probably get lost and sick at the same time, and then he'd transform, and we'd had a perfectly huge mess on our hands. I had to sedate him." Kyo seemed satisfied with his answer. "So what brings you here Kyo?" Kyo scowled at the question.

"That damn dog made me come here. He said he needed to tell you something, but everything just busted at the same time, and then he kicked me out saying he wouldn't let me back in until I told you his message. But he never told me anything. He just wanted to get me mad, and I think it worked."

Hatori was struggling between a smile and a sigh. So first a sigh came out, but was then replaced by a rare, small smile. "You think?" was the reason for his smile. Kyo made another face.

"Alright, I **know**. He got me pretty damn pissed off, okay!" Hatori chuckled. "Now you think it's funny?"

"No, I was just thinking of how little it takes to get you riled up." Kyo was flushed and his hands were clenched into fists.

Hatori looked at the embarrassed teen, and said "So how do you think we're going to fix this little misunderstanding with Shigure?"

"I don't know, I was just planning on having you call him!" Kyo was getting more flustered as the minutes passed. Why was Hatori's house no better than Shigure's right now? Hatori sighed.

"I guess that is how things are going to have to be taken care of. I'll call." Hatori went to get the phone but Kyo looked down at the younger buy on the floor.

"Um, shouldn't we move Haru first?"

"What? Oh yeah, I guess we should put him in his bed." With the help of Hatori Kyo lifted Haru onto a bed in a spare room Hatori always had available. Then they left the room and shut the door.

"Now that that's done I guess I can get this mess straightened out with Shigure." Hatori left Kyo on the couch and grabbed the cordless phone. He walked back into the living room with the phone next his ear, having already dialed Shigure's number. He took the phone in front of his face and looked at it, then pressed a few more buttons. He did that about 3 more times.

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked, beginning to get worried.

"Turn on the TV." Kyo searched around for the remote and found it in between the cushions. _Figures_. He hit the ON button and a weather report came on the screen.

"Just in, a blizzard is sweeping through the entire county. Stay home, don't go outside, and your electricity will be down, including all phone lines—BZRRT!" The TV blinked and then turned blank.

"Now all the hydro is off and the lines are down! Great!" Hatori threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Sooo…what am I gonna do?" Kyo half wondered to himself. He didn't realize that he had said it out loud. Hatori blinked at Kyo.

"Well what else? You're going to stay here; I can't let you go home in a blizzard." The idea of staying at Hatori's house with Haru wasn't very appealing to Kyo, but one look at the swirling flakes outside the window made him more than happy to be inside.

"Okay, whatever. I don't see any other choice." Hatori nodded.

"Sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the couch, seeing how Haru has taken the spare bed." Kyo mumbled a "Whatever" and settled into the couch, trying to find a comfortable position.

Hatori left him alone and went to his own room. It was around 11, and he wanted to get something done tomorrow. On his way out of the living room it occurred to him that a blizzard was raging outside, and maybe Kyo needed some blankets. So he turned 180 degrees and went into the spare bedroom. Seeing that Haru was still sedated he grabbed a comforter from the wardrobe that no one used and threw it over to Kyo. It landed with a soft _thwump_ on the boy.

Hatori watched it rise and fall with Kyo's breathing until it dawned on him that _it wasn't moving_. Kyo must've fallen asleep! Highly unusual, he had never seen Kyo sleeping unless he was sick. So Hatori did what everyone should do in this situation: he gently spread out the blanket over Kyo, who unknowingly turned in his sleep and faced the back of the couch, snuggling underneath the comforter. This almost broke a smile from Hatori's face, but he kept it hidden beneath his oft practiced emotionless stare.

Deciding he had had enough for that night, Hatori retired to his very welcoming bed.

**Howzat for a first chappy? I like it; I think the idea is absitively posoutely adorable! Whatchu think? You have to tell me in a review! I love the reviews! I also love Green Day! breaks out in song Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, having fun! ends Take that, Akito! Guess what? I got 138 on a 'gifted' test, so I'm gifted, and I got voted for valedictorian! I'm on a roll! And last term I got straight As! Oh yeah. Pretty, pretty please, with a cherry and sugar on top…review?**


	2. Rude Wake Up

**:Cowers beneath the wrath of reviewers: I-I'm sorry! H-Here's your next chapter! I'm so sorry it took TWO YEARS. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't deserve your reviews:wallows:**

**Disclaimer: ….:still wallowing: No… I don't own Furuba…:wallow:**

Hatori woke up to the sound of grunting through the door. He had looked at his alarm clock, where the red digital numbers told him it was 8:07 AM. He stared groggily at the door, curled up beneath his mountain of blankets and wondered why he'd slept in until eight o'clock, why it was so damn cold and what those noises were. Suddenly the black haired man shot up and undressed in a panic.

'_Why is it eight already? Why the hell didn't my alarm go off? And why the hell is it so goddamned cold in my room?'_ Hatori threw on his suit while mentally swearing: just goes to show that like everyone else, even he swears when he freaks out. However, he skillfully hides the freaking-outness and swearing behind his cool façade, something he learned in high school from Ayame and Shigure teasing him every time something unexpected happened (the worst perhaps being when that upper-classman guy tried to kiss him underneath the mistletoe in their senior year…).

Well anyway, his belt was undone as was his long-sleeved shirt and tie when he slammed his bedroom door open. He got halfway down the hallway when he realized he wasn't wearing any socks and had to race back to get them. He shoved the socks in his pocket, planning to put them on while the coffee was on. And so Hatori continued his frantic pursuit of punctuality when he stumbled in on Haru and Kyo in the living room.

"Ow! Get off, you stupid fat cow!"

"You're the one who told me to get _on_ you."

"Yeah, but not like _that_! I didn't want you sprawled out all over me, just right _there_—"

"Ohhhhh…."

"Do you see now?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Kyo-kun…"

"What… is going on in here?" Hatori asked, eyes wide. Before him were his two teenaged cousins, the orange-haired laying on his back and the black-and-white-haired boy sitting on top of a pile of cushions on top of the other's chest. They were such an odd position Hatori couldn't stop himself from gaping at them.

"I told _this one_ over here—" Haru scratched at his fingernail, "that he could help me with my morning workout because he wouldn't shut up about how lonely he was and he asked me what I wanted him to do and I said he could grab some cushions and put them over my feet and stand on them or something while I did crunches but the stupid oaf put them on top of my chest and now I can't breathe," Kyo gasped. Between the fact that Haru hadn't moved from his chest and that he'd just used a tremendously long run-on sentence to explain to Hatori didn't help the already depleting oxygen level in his lungs.

"Get off already!" Kyo pushed his cousin's back and he slumped to the floor, his head now laying on the cushions on Kyo's chest. Haru rolled his eyes up at Kyo.

"As I was about to say Kyo-kun, you sound really dirty," he commented dryly.

"If anything _you're_ the one who always sounds dirty!" Kyo's violent retort didn't hide the pink in his cheeks.

Hatori sighed.

He'd woken up for nothing. He'd panicked for nothing. And now… now he had to play babysitter.

Why was his internal clock so acutely wired? Why, goddammit, _why_? If he'd slept in he could've avoided this for a couple more hours, not to mention catch up on some sorely missed sleep. But since you could never change the past, Hatori figured he'd might as well deal with it.

"Listen here." Kyo and Haru stopped bickering and looked up at the sound of Hatori's deep, commanding voice. "Since I'm up already I'm going to go get some paperwork done. I'll be in my office if you need me although I don't expect you to. You are, after all, 16 and 17 years old, I'm quite assured you can take care of yourselves. Of course, I also expect you to behave yourselves and remain quiet. The temperature of my room has indicated is that there is still a blizzard outside, and as a doctor and a sensible human being I will advise you not to go outside unless you want to die of hypothermia. Now that that's all out of the way, do either of you drink coffee?"

Kyo's 'no' was silenced by Haru's unusually enthusiastic voice crying, "Yes!"

"You do not, you stinkin' liar!" Kyo elbowed Haru in the gut.

"So what if I don't, that doesn't mean I don't want to try it," he replied.

"Well Haru, how do you like your coffee?" Hatori pretended not to hear Kyo in order to avoid another fight.

Haru was silent for a few moments.

"There's different ways?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course there is, you idiot! It's not a 'one way suits all' sort of deal! Just how retarded are you?" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo, calm down," Already Hatori's nerves were ticking, but he maintained a calm voice, "Haru, come with me and we'll figure things out," Hatori gestured for Haru to follow him and he did as was told.

"Stupid cow… what a retard… geez, I mean come on, I knew he was dumb but not _that_ dumb…" Kyo muttered to himself as he tucked his feet underneath the couch and began to do his crunches.

"You don't think black will be a little strong for your first try?" Hatori asked his younger cousin skeptically as he poured the coffee into a pale blue ceramic mug.

"I don't know," Haru truthfully replied.

"Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything," Hatori handed Haru the steaming mug.

"Thanks." Hau gratefully accepted it and was about to put his lips to it when Hatori warned, "I just poured it so you might want to let it cool. It's not much fun when you burn your tongue." Haru wisely placed his coffee back on the kitchen table.

"Well, I'll be in my office," Hatori set off at a brisk pace, clutching his coffee.

"Later," Haru waved.

"Ugh… those kids… so troublesome..." Hatori mumbled as he walked into his office._ 'Should I lock it…?'_ he wondered, looking at the door, _'…Nah.'_ He sat down in his extremely comfortable spinney chair and extracted a thick folder of paperwork from a desk drawer. He'd been saving all those papers up for a crappy day like this one. As he flipped open the folder Hatori thought how he was going crazy and beginning to talk to himself.

Back in the kitchen, Haru was bored. He had been poking the side of his mug ever since Hatori left, pushing his fingertip on the surface gently, then pulling it away when it started to burn. Sighing, he grabbed his still-undrank black coffee and ambled into the living room.

He could at least entertain himself by messing with Kyo.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT IF I'D TRIED TO WRITE ANYMORE IT WOULD'VE TAKEN LONGER. So yeah. I apologize for the wait and I hope you'll take my sorry, lazy ass back.:bows until head touches floor: Thanks for jumpstarting me, guys. I'd actually totally forgotten about this fanficcy and lost all inspiration for it… until Fire-Metal-Horse17 threw a few swear words out at me and got me moving! (Remember this kiddies: if you're mad, toss out a couple swear words at me and I should get moving.:P) Someone else got me moving Fire-Metal-Horse17's spark fizzed out… I can't remember who you are, but you got me moving again too, thanks. AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS. I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I'M WRITING AGAIN AND YOU SHOULD ALL EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES (by 'regular' I don't mean every week… sorry, but I'm not that type of person. I mean 'not once every two years xx) AND IF I DON'T, FEEL FREE TO RESORT TO M-RATED LANGUAGE AND MAKE ME FEEL LIKE TOTAL CRAP… because I am. Thanks again guys, and I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. – I don't didn't even notice the 'black' pun when I was writing this.:P**


End file.
